Soul Eater: A New Adventure
by Draco1997
Summary: This is a Modern/Fantasy crossover story. The theme of the story is based off the anime 'Soul Eater'. The Government wanted to stop having to use money for constantly making weapons so they decided to make humans that had the ability to turn into a weapon at will but they found out that it started to effect new born babies. Read to find out more about the story.
1. Chapter 1

**A New Adventure**

 **(Chapter One)**

 **(5:00 am, Monday, May 16, 2016)**

I woke up to the movement of my cat getting off of the bed. I slowly opened my eyes and went to grab my phone off of the dresser next to me to see what time it was "5:05" I moaned in annoyance I placed my phone back on the dresser and tried to go back to sleep but had no luck doing so. I rose up and lend my back against the wall, grabbed my Xbox one controller pressing the middle button to turn it on.

Once the Xbox was turned on I scrolled over to sign in to my account then scrolled over to watch something on YouTube. I usually do this when I can't think of anything to do this early in the mornings. I watched a few gaming videos, some funny compilations, and some videos of famous YouTubers until I heard the floor creaking above me. I muted my TV and tried to listen to where the person was going, then I heard what it sounded like the door that leads into the basement open. I sat there in silence until I heard a knock at my door "Come in" I said loud enough for the person on the other side to hear.

The door opened to revel one of my weapons, Sapphire Rose (She's like an older sister to me and since I have three younger ones it kind of a nice change at times but a pain most of the time) I looked at her to see that she was already in her school uniform "You know it's still early before you go to school" I stated rubbing my eye.

She walked over and sat at the edge of my bed "Yea but I couldn't go back to sleep so I decide to get ready and see if you were up" I looked at her confused "Why did you want to see if I was up?" I asked with concern "I came here to talk to you about a new student that showed up a few days ago" she said with seriousness.

"Oh?" I looked at her with a raised eyebrow

"He's not an ordinary student, he gave off a weird vibe that wasn't pleasant, the same vibe we felt four months ago but much worse" she continued as she looked at me. I looked at her trying to remember what happened four months ago "Sorry but I don't remember what happened four months ago" I sheepishly smiled.

"Serious?" she asked annoyed with my response

"Yea, it's hard to remember something that far back for me" I replied getting out of my bed to go turn on the light "So you don't remember meeting us, me?" she asked pointing at herself sounding kind of disappointed. I started laughing "I could never forget that day, you guys gave me the hardest time back then" I saw a small smile grow on her lips as I said that "Yea we did, don't you forget that" she joked with a smile. I picked up my phone to see what time it was '5:46' after seeing the time I placed my phone back down on the dresser "It's about time you go upstairs to go wake up Ruby" I said getting back in my bed placing the covers back over me.

"She's already awake but what about the new kid?" she asked walking over to the door "Just keep an eye out for him and if anything happens don't hesitate to call me" I replied laying back down "Ok, don't sleep too long or you'll never go to bed later on" she said closing the door behind her. I smiled closing my eyes falling into a peaceful sleep.

 **(8:32 am)**

I woke up to the sound of my phone playing the intro of 'Angel Beats' I rolled over to grab my phone and saw that it was a text message from Sapphire.

* _I need you to come to the High school later today, one of the 'teachers' needs to talk to us about something important and please… don't forget about it or I'll have to come home and drag you here myself*_ I chuckled after I finished reading the message 'She's not going to let it down' I thought as I placed my phone back down on desk 'Since I'm awake, I'm going to play me some games or probably work on my stories, but first I should go get me something to eat' I thought as I got out of my bed, grabbed my phone and headed out of my bedroom then up the stairs leading into the living room/kitchen.

When I opened the door I saw that no one was up 'I guess dad and Lilly are still asleep' I thought as I went over to the refrigerator grabbing one of my flavored waters and the milk then walked over to the cabinet grabbing a box of cereal 'I wonder what the 'teacher' wants to talk about' I thought pouring the milk into the bowl.

After getting my food I headed back down stairs into my bedroom and sat on my bed as I watched YouTube while I ate my cereal. I searched for something funny to watch but instead found a video on some misters fighting in the middle of a street 'I swear; some people don't know how to control themselves' I thought as I shook my head in disappointment.

As I watched the video I realized that the video was made here in Johnstown, but it was yesterday when it was uploaded 'I'm surprised that I didn't hear about it' I thought taking another bite of my cereal. As I continued watching the video I noticed another thing, I picked up the controller and paused the video "What the?" I asked no one in particular. I looked at the video closer and saw that it was a bystander getting killed by a blur, I resume the video but when I resumed it I saw the blur just disappear and there the body of the bystander as well disappear.

"Huh, I guess it was just a glitch in the video" I said out loud. After the video ended I went to go find something else to watch, I found a few funny gaming fails, music videos and a few funny vines 'I guess the gaming videos will do' I thought choosing said video.

After watching several videos, I started to realize that I was starting to get very tired 'I can't sleep now' I thought as I turned on my phone to see what time it was'10:21 am, It's still early, I guess I could take a small nap' I thought as I laid down and close my eyes.

 **(1:54 pm)**

I woke to the sound of a big bang coming from my TV, I jolted up "God dang it, that scared the shit out of me" I said to myself picking up my phone. I turned on my phone to look at the time 'I guess I should start getting ready' I thought as I got out of bed and went over to my closet to get my old school clothes. After getting my school clothes on and grabbed my jacket, I went over to my desk and picked up my phone placing it in my pocket. As I made sure I have everything I walked out of my room closing my door behind me then headed up the stairs.

Once I got upstairs I saw my dad sitting on a couch watching TV but turned around to look at me "Sapphire sent me a message to remind you that you need to come to the high school later" I just nodded making an 'hmm' sound. I went over into the other living room and sat down on the couch, I took out my phone and started to look through my Facebook and the recent posts that were posted throughout the day.

As I looked through the posts I saw a lot of funny videos, weird memes whatever that is, and some posts that would look like they could start some drama later _'That's really pathetic, can't anyone NOT complain about everything'_ I thought as I turned off my phone and placed it back into my pocket. I looked over into the kitchen and saw that my dad was getting some water, grabbed his jacket then walked into the living room "You ready to go?" I nodded my head.

I stood up from the couch and headed to the front door, I heard my dad grab the keys as I was heading outside towards my car. Once we were in my car we headed off to the high school _'Let's see what they want this time'_ I thought looking out of the side window.

 **(2:02 pm, High School)**

Once we arrived at the high school I saw Sapphire standing by the second set of doors waiting for me. As I got out of the car I saw Sapphire was walking up to me "I seriously thought you were going to forget" she mocked "Give me some credit, it takes a lot out of me to just come here of all places" I said with a smile.

We went inside after telling my dad bye and once inside we then headed towards the main office but we were stopped by some students passing through the halls "Aren't you Makayla's brother?" I nodded "Ok, we were just wondering" one of them said as they walked passed us "Well, that was weird" I stated as we continued our walk to the office "Not really, ever since the incident four months ago we've been the talk of the school, it seems like we've gained some fans" she joked I just laughed.

"I don't even remember what happened four months ago and we already have fans" I laughed. When we arrived at the office we saw Ruby sitting down in a chair playing on her phone but then she looks up at us "Hey, you're finally here" she said as she stood up "Yea, sorry" I apologized.

We went up to the front desk gaining the attention of the person behind it "Hey Zach, Sapphire, and Ruby, are you guys here for Mr. Rings?" she asked, we nodded "Ok, let me go tell him that you're here" she said getting up from here chair and headed down the hall knocking on the door "Wonder what he wants this time" I quietly said "Probably another 'witch' is needed to be taken care of" Sapphire replied quietly.

We saw the lady come back to the desk "He'll see you now" we nodded and walked around the desk then down the hall entering the room "Hey Mr. Rings" I greeted "Hey Zach, how have you been?" he asked "I'm doing good, but I'm not here to get all buddy, buddy" I said taking a seat in one of the few chairs while Sapphire and Ruby stood behind me "Right, Yes, well you see we have had a little problem with a 'witch' that's recently shown up and she is somewhat a strange one per say" I raised an eyebrow in confusion "What do you mean?" I asked "I mean that she's not like the others, she hasn't really shown up on our radar until now and that's what's strange about her but we did gather some info on her and we found out that she did succeed in making a 'weapon' with its own meister" he said pulling out a folder from the drawer.

He placed the folder on the table "This is all the info on the 'witch' so far" he said as I picked it up opening it. I looked through the folder and a found the picture of the 'witch' "Is this her?" I asked looking at Mr. Rings "Yes, we also gathered some info on the meister and weapon she created" he replied as I flipped the folder looking for the two.

I then eventually came to a stop on a page with the picture of the weapon and meister but I heard Sapphire shift behind me "Is this them?" I asked Sapphire as I turned around to look at her.

She nodded, I looked back at Mr. Rings "You knew that they were in the school?" I asked calmly "Yes but it took us a while to actually figure that out, but once we did we made sure to have teachers and some other meisters to keep a close watch on them" I let out a sigh and closed the folder "So, what do you want me to do about them?" I asked

"Just keep an eye on them and also try to follow them to see if they would lead you to the 'witch'" he replied opening another drawer then tossed an envelope onto the desk in front of me. It sounded pretty solid when it landed "Will this do?" he asked as I picked up the envelope then opened it reveling One-hundred dollar bills, I looked back up at him but with a stern look "What's the catch?" I asked

He let out a sigh of defeat "I knew I couldn't get past you, but you're right, the catch is that these students are very powerful and have gained a reputation of weapon killers, they only go after the weapons and kill them leaving the meisters defenseless then they take them to the 'witch' then they disappear a little bit then show up a few days later" I sat there looking at him with an emotionless look "That's all?" he just nodded, I let out a sigh.

"I'll do it" his expression changed to happiness "Great, I'll send you the rest of the details later but for now just keep an eye on them" I nodded as I picked up the envelope, standing up then walking out of his office. Once we left the office we headed our way towards the front door "These guys must be strong for Mr. Rings to give us this much money" I said gesturing to the envelope in my hands "We don't really know how strong they are, he probably just assumes that because they were made from a 'witch' and he just doesn't want to send some amateur to deal with them" Sapphire commented opening the door "Well, it doesn't matter how strong they are, we'll beat them like all of the others we've beaten" I boasted taking out my phone and texting my dad to come pick us up.

"Where do you get your confidence?" She asked, I looked at her with a smile "I get it when I'm around you two, I know I can handle anything when I have you guys by my side" I replied, then I noticed that she was blushing but I didn't say anything about it "Hey Draco, what should we do with the money?" Ruby asked 'Of course that's all she thinks about' Sapphire and I thought in unison "Well, I guess I could take us out to eat later, or something like that" I replied looking back and forth at Sapphire and Ruby.

They look at each other then back at me with big smiles "Let's go shopping!" they exclaimed, I chuckled at their excitement "Ok, shopping it is" they both cheered with joy as we walked down the walkway waiting for my dad to pick us up.

 _The thing is, that this mission we were given was the start of our greatest adventure ever and we didn't even know it._


	2. Chapter 2

**(Chapter Two)**

After we were picked up and got home, we stayed a little bit to get something to eat, look over the rest of the details that was emailed to me, after that I grabbed my keys, grabbed my wallet with my licenses in it, then headed out to my car. Sapphire sat in the passenger seat while Ruby sat in the back seat "Where do you guys want to go?" I asked turning the key "Let's go to Sears" Sapphire replied putting on her seatbelt.

I nodded with a smile, I put the gear in reverse and backed out of the driveway then into drive leaving the house and on our way to Sears.

 **(In Town, 4:21 pm)**

On our way through town we came to a stop at a stop light, I looked over to my left and saw that there were a few people that I knew that were waving at me. I looked over at Sapphire and I asked "Would it be ok if we made a quick stop before we head to Sears?" she nodded. I took a left at the entrance of a parking lot and picked a parking spot closes to the exit.

After parking the car and turning it off, we got out and headed over to the others that were all sitting on the small walls in front of the courthouse "Hey guys" I greeted waving at them "Hey Zach, where are you guys heading?" Gabe asked "I'm taking these two to Sears for some shopping" I replied gesturing to the two standing beside me "You know something, you spoil them to much" Mike jumped in, I looked at him questionably "What do you mean?"

He let out a sigh "Never mind" he quietly replied looking away "Ok? Well, what have you guys been up to?" I asked "We're just waiting until it's time to head to youth group" Gabe replied my eyes widen in realization "Oh crap, I forgot about that!" I exclaimed slapping myself in the forehead.

"I'm not surprised, you've been busy doing who knows what" I heard Mike comment "That's not my fault that stuff keeps popping up" I said crossing my arms with a huff "Sure it isn't" I heard Brayden mumble, I sent him a glare he looked away with a smirk.

I let out a sigh "Whatever, we have somewhere to be, we'll be a youth group later, see you guys later" I turned back around and headed back to the car while waving them goodbye. When we got into the car I noticed that Sapphire and Ruby were looking at me "What?" I questioned, they quickly looked away. I shook my head "Are you still wanting to go to Sears or wait till tomorrow?" I asked "We can wait till tomorrow; we should start heading to youth group" Sapphire replied putting on her seatbelt, I nodded turning the key and driving out of the parking lot.

Our drive to youth group wasn't a long one since youth group was only a few minutes away from town so when we arrived we were really and I mean _REALLY_ early. So as we waited for youth group to start we just sat outside on some stone steps having small talk about past events, upcoming events and also the mission we're on.

"So Draco, do you have a plan or are you just going to wing it like usually?" Sapphire asked looking at me with a raised eyebrow "I'm thinking of a plan but not all plans go as planned so I might just end up winging it" I replied "What are the names of these guys?" I heard Ruby ask as she was looking at some flowers "Nick and Dalton" I just heard her make a hum noise as a 'ok'

I shook my head then looked at the door to the youth group building "Do you think we should tell the others about those two?" Sapphire asked, I shook my head "No, remember that Mr. Rings said he would tell the other Meisters and Weapons about them so we don't have to" I replied taking out my phone to check through my emails and what the time was.

'4:49 pm, this is going to be a long wait' I thought as I placed my phone back in my pocket letting out a sigh. I stood up walking over to my car, opened the door, took off my jacket and placed it in the back seat then closed the door and walked back over to Sapphire and Ruby "Do you guys want to walk around the block to waste some time?" I asked, they both nodded and stood up, I took the lead while Sapphire and Ruby stood behind me.

The walk around the block was a quiet one since we were all thinking about the same thing 'Well, almost everyone' I thought as I looked at Ruby which was humming a familiar tune "Panic at the Disco?" I questioned, she nodded with a smile "Which song?" I asked "Emperor's New Clothes" she replied "I've heard that one before, I like it" I said just remembering something "You know, I just thought of something" I quietly said gaining the two's attention "What is it?" Sapphire asked "I know someone who might know the 'witch' we're looking for" I noticed Sapphire stiffened "Don't tell me it's 'her'?" she asked with an unfriendly tone "I'm afraid so" I heard her let out a sigh "I don't like her, she weirds me out too much" she complained, I laughed at her cringed face "You know when you look like that it's kind of cute" she blushed "Don't just say that out of the blue, it's weird" she said with a huff.

I just laughed some more 'It's nice to see her being herself instead of that bossy, stuck up girl that I knew months ago, she's opening up to people and making some friends along the way' I thought with a smile plastered on my face "Hey, it looks like somewhere finally showed up" Ruby jumped in pointing at someone seating on the stone steps as we coming from the front of the youth group building "It looks like it's Tiffney but why is she here so early?" I questioned as I took out my phone to check the time but when I saw the time it shocked me since it was 5:21 pm.

"Did we go around more than once?" I asked looking at Sapphire, she shrugged "I guess, we were all distracted with something so we might of" she replied, I placed my phone back in my pocket and walked through the grass walking over to the front of the building "Hey Tiffney" I greeted gaining her attention "Hey Zach, Sapphire and Ruby, how are you guys doing?" she asked greeting us back with a smile "We're doing good, what about you?" she shrugged "I'm doing fine, what have you been up to? Gotten into any more fights lately?" I chuckled "Not really, but I might end up getting into one soon" I replied taking a seat on the stone ground while Sapphire and Ruby took a seat next to her.

"Oh, who is it going to be with?" she asked with curiosity "Not sure yet, but I just have a feeling in my gut" I lied not wanting to give out too much info even though she may know about meisters and weapons she doesn't need to know what goes on behind the scenes of why we get into fights with others and some other things "Well when it does happen you better make sure to make it public, it seems like the fights are the only thing that's exciting around here" she said, I nodded "Sure, will do"

The rest of the time we sat there having small talk about things that weren't really important until it was 5:49 pm when everyone else started to show up. The first group that showed up was Paco's, Miranda, Lucia, Caitlyn, Kaitlyn, Pain and Tristan. Paco was the first to greet us "Hey Zach, Sapphire, Ruby, Tiffney, how are you guys doing?" he walked up to me a held out a hand for me to shake which I took "We're doing good, sorry I haven't been around since I've been busy with my work" I apologized "It's fine, I may not know how the life of being a meister is being I know how it is having a job to do" I nodded taking my hand back.

Miranda was the other to speak but I saw that Sapphire had walked away already 'You must weird her out that bad to make her leave' I thought "Hey Draco, how are you doing?" she asked "I'm doing fine but I have something I need to speak to you about" I said with a serious tone, her face dropped to look more serious "What about?" she asked "We can't talk here" I replied walking over to my car to try to give us some privacy "Ok, I need to ask you something about a 'witch' that I'm looking for, you being a 'witch' yourself, I'm hoping you can help with this" I blurted out "What's the name?" she asked with a raised eyebrow "Her name is Vikki, she's recently popped up and from the intel I got, she's created a weapon and a meister, I need to know if you know where I can find her" I said in a low tone making sure no one else can her our conversation (Miranda is a witch that I was supposed to 'take care of' a month ago but decided to lie and tell Mr. Rings that she wasn't where I was told she was supposed to be so he told me that it might've been a mistake, so now she's been living under the radar)

"Yea I know her and I know where you can find her but what is it in for me?" she asked, I raised an eyebrow "You can continue living" I threaten, she let out a sigh "I was joking, seriously you need to learn to take one, the 'witch' lives somewhere in New Albany, but I can't tell you exactly where though, sorry" she apologized "It's fine, that's enough info I need" I said then we heard another car coming around the corner of the building revealing that it was Stephanie's group. When she parked the side doors reveled Kamaya, Beth, the Flanagan's, and Nikki "Hey Zach, it's been a while" Beth spoke with a smile.

"Yea, I've been too busy with work" I said walking towards the door to the building with them following behind me "So have I if you haven't noticed" she commented, I shook my head "No, I haven't noticed" I said as I was taking out my phone but she quickly took it out of my hand "Hey, give me that" I said trying to grab my phone back she's just keeping her back towards me and my phone close to her "Not until I'm done looking through it" she said then quickly put my phone done her shirt, I stopped trying to get my phone back.

"Fine, just don't forget to give it back later" I sighed in defeat knowing well that I won't try to get it back while its down her shirt. I walked away and towards to my usually seat, I hear her quietly say 'yes' in victory. I just shook my head 'She doesn't know when to stop' I thought to myself. The rest of the time before youth group started went on with people talking about how their weekends went and some talk about that fight that happened not too long ago.

 **(A/N Everyone in the world knows about the Weapons and Meisters but not all of them have that privilege to be/have one)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Chapter Three)**

 **(Youth Building, 8:15 pm)**

After our small groups ended we all went outside to hang out until everyone was ready to leave "Well that was boring" I mumbled for only Sapphire could hear "You know, I've always wondered why you still come here if it's boring" she questioned looking at me questionably "I guess it just became part of my routine but you know you don't have to follow me everywhere right?" I retorted, she just shrugged her shoulders "Yea, we know but we just want to" I shook my head with a smile.

"Or is it because you have a little thing for Draco here?" asked Miranda that was standing behind us, Sapphire blushed at that comment "I-It's not like that, I just don't think it's best to leave our Meister alone with people like _you_ " she emphasized on 'you' with embarrassment still on her face, I started to laugh "She's too cute when she gets embarrassed" Miranda laughed, Sapphire crossed her arms and huffed, we laughed a little bit harder than my laughter came to a halt when I remembered something "I just remembered that I need to get my phone back from Beth" as I said that I was about to go to find her but Miranda stopped me "Why don't you let me go find her and get your phone back, I doubt she would give it back to you so easily without teasing you a little bit" I nodded at her suggestion.

I watched as Miranda went over to Beth who just walked out of the building, I could see my phone in her hand 'Wonder how this is going to go' I thought as I walked towards my car then sat on the hood while Sapphire stood next to me on my left watching the scene before us.

We watched as Miranda went up to Beth and asked for my phone holding out her hand, Beth looked over at me with a smile then handed over the phone without hesitation. I looked at her with a questionable look 'I wonder what she's up to' I thought as I watched Miranda walk back over to us "Here you go" she handed me my phone, as I took my phone back I noticed that it was really warm.

I looked at my phone and made sure she didn't change my password but when I checked and saw that it wasn't changed or anything else wasn't changed. I turned off my phone and placed it in my pocket "Thanks, well I guess we should get going, we have a busy day tomorrow and I would like to get home and get some sleep" I said and walked around to the driver side but stopped when I heard someone scream, when I looked over I saw Ruby grabbing her chest from behind "Ruby!" Sapphire yelled with annoyance, Ruby quickly let go of Beth and ran over to us with a sly smile "Don't ever do that again" Sapphire quietly warned.

I shook my head and sat down into the driver's seat and closed the door, Sapphire and Ruby got into the car putting on their seat belts "Ruby, why did you do that?" I asked turning the key turning the car on "I just couldn't help myself" she replied with a smile on her face 'Sometimes I worry about her' I thought.

I shook my head backing the car up and out of the drive way leaving the youth building "Ugh, todays been a crazy day" I complained "Yes it has" Sapphire agreed looking at Ruby through the mirror with a stern glare. The rest of the ride home was quiet since we all had something on our mind.

 **(Home, 8:27 pm)**

When we arrived home my mom had dinner ready for us and we split up to go to our different rooms so we could eat in piece. While I ate my food I was on my laptop looking at the recent news for any kind of sign of the 'witch' we're looking for but came up empty. I let out a disappointed sigh and opened up another tab going to my email to go through the details one last time before we leave to look for her tomorrow 'Let's hope we can find her as quickly as I hope, maybe I could get Miranda to help us with the search' I thought placing my plate on my table next to my bed.

I turned my head at the door hearing someone knocking "Come in" I spoke softly but only loud enough for the person on the other side of the door. The door opened to reveal Sapphire in her usual night time attire. I white T-shirt with black-laced underwear with a blue flower attached on the left hand corner "Looking through the details again?" she asked. I nodded "Yea, I'm making sure I didn't over look anything" I replied looking back at the screen.

"Where's Ruby?" I asked "She's already asleep" I chuckled

She sat down on my bed and started to pet my cat that was laying behind me "You know, I've always wondered about what if we never became weapons and you not becoming our Meister, would we still have ended up meeting each other or would we have just been strangers towards each other" I looked back at her and saw that she was deep in thought about it.

"I think we would've met eventually but it would probably be a while before that would've happened if none of this happened" I said looking at back at my laptop "Yea, you have a point" you could tell she had a smile as she spoke, I let a small smile grow on my lips "I've also wondered why do you like being called Draco instead of your real name?" she asked "I don't really know, I guess it was because I just felt like my real name didn't really fit me, at first Draco was a nickname I gave myself but when others started calling me that it just became a second name and it stuck" I replied closing my laptop placing it on the table.

I turned around to where I'm looking at my TV which was still on YouTube, I felt Sapphire place her head on my shoulder "I actually like your real name" she softly said starting to sound tired, I placed my hand on her head "How about you go to bed, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow and I want you guys at your best tomorrow" she slowly nodded and stood up "Goodnight Zach" she said placing a kiss on my cheek leaving the room closing the door behind her.

I looked at the door with a smile on my face "Goodnight Sapphire" I quietly spoke. I laid down in my bed and looked up at the ceiling with so many thoughts running through my head but eventually all thoughts left and I fell asleep around 10:12 pm.

 **(Next Morning, 8:32 am)**

When I woke up I looked over and saw that my phones screen light was on notifying that I have a message or I missed a call, I grabbed my phone and saw that it was a message from Sapphire _'We'll go to New Albany after we get out of school, also I made you some breakfast, it's upstairs in the refrigerator"_ I just smiled at the message 'That was sweet of her but she didn't have to do that' I thought as I got out of bed and went upstairs to get my said breakfast.

After grabbing my breakfast, I headed back downstairs, turned on my TV to the news to see if anything's been going on that I don't know about. Nothing interesting came up on the news just the usual fights, shootings, just the usual stuff 'This place is so boring' I complained to myself placing my plate on my table next to my bed "Well I guess I'll go see what the others are up to" I said getting up from my bed to go get my outside clothes and went upstairs to grab my car keys "I'm going out for a little bit" I said towards my dad that was sitting on the couch in the living room "Ok, just be careful" I nodded and walked out the front door and to my car.

I pulled out of the drive way, as I drove away a thought just came to mind 'I should get a hold of Miranda and see if she could help search while I wait for Sapphire and Ruby to get out of school. I pulled out my phone and clicked on her number, it rang for a little bit until she answered "Hey, I need you to go to New Albany and see if you could find any clues on where the 'witch' is" I heard her sigh on the other side of the phone _"Fine, but I'm going to have to find a ride there first"_ I nodded "Ok, Me, Sapphire and Ruby will be there later and if you find out anything just call" as I said that I hung up the phone, placed it in my pocket and continued my drive to the middle of town.

 **(Town, 8:43 am)**

When I arrived in town I parked in the closest parking lot and sat there for a little bit while I thought of a plan until I was pulled away from my thoughts by someone knocking on my window. I looked over to see that it was Gabe and Tiffney standing there waving, I opened my door and got out of my car "Hey guys, what are you doing here? And why aren't you guys at school" I asked closing the car door behind me locking it "Just walking around town and that's because we just didn't feel like it, what about you? And where is Sapphire and Ruby?" Gabe asked as we walked away from my car and towards the sidewalk.

"They're both at school and I'm just getting out of the house" Gabe sent me at look that says 'Really' I shrugged my shoulders, he shook his head "I know you well enough that you don't come outside unless you have a good reason to but I won't push the subject" he said, I just nodded "Hey, don't forget that I'm here" Tiffney spoke up.

"We haven't forgotten that you're here to" I said with a smile "Before I forget, but how is it being a Meister?" Gabe asked curiously "It's different but at the same time fun, also a lot of work, having to take care of two more mouths is harder then it seems" I replied Gabe and Tiffney started laughing "So you're not bothered that they're both girls and pretty ones at that?" Tiffney asked, I shook my head "Not really, they're pretty yes but they're also my weapons, we're meant to be a team so we don't need to get involved with such trifle things like that, we don't need our souls being all out of whack" I said but thought 'Even though they don't know about me and Sapphire'

Gabe nodded "You have a point there, but wouldn't it help if you were closer to your weapons then being at a standstill?" I made a 'hmmm' sound "I guess I never thought about it like that but it might work" I replied then though 'I know that it works'

I felt my phone go off, I pulled it out of my pocket and saw that it was Miranda, I answered the phone "Hello?" I heard panting on the other side _"Draco... (pant) I need you to come here now… (pant) there is something strange going on here and it's not good but I did find the 'witch's' location though"_ I stopped walking "Ok, I'm on my way" I hung up and ran back towards my car leaving Gabe and Tiffney without saying a word, I looked through my contacts until I came up on Sapphire's number and called it, it took a few seconds for her to answer "Sapphire, we have the 'witch's location but we need to hurry" I heard a chair slides across the floor _"Ok, Ruby and I will be right outside waiting"_ I nodded and hung up my phone placing my phone back in my pocket.

Once I reached my car I got in, turned the key and drove off towards the school but kept towards the law 'Which is annoying when you're in a rush' I thought.

 **(School, 9:07 am)**

I pulled into the parking lot and saw Sapphire and Ruby standing by the front door, I pulled up next to them and opened the passenger door "We need to hurry" I said as Sapphire pulled the passengers chair forward so Ruby can get in the back then fixed it back getting into the car and closed the door putting on their seat belts. After they were ready we drove off towards New Albany 'Hopefully we can make it in time' I thought.

"How did you find the location of the 'witch'?" Sapphire asked "I asked Miranda if she could go to New Albany and look around for her" I replied but saw she was sending me an annoyed look "What?" I asked, she just looked away with a huff, I chuckled "You need to stop worrying so much" I said only loud enough for her to hear and grabbed her hand slightly squeezing it reassuring her, a small smile grew on her face with a small blush with it. I pulled away and placed my hand back on the steering wheel.

"But why are we in a hurry?" she asked "She said something strange was going on but she didn't go into detail because I hung up" I replied "So we're going in blindly?" she questioned with a questionable look "Technically yes" she let out a sigh. The rest of the drive was quiet with a few ideas for a backup plan popping up here and there.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Chapter Four)**

 **(New Albany, 12:04 pm)**

We never could think up of a good backup plan if needed before we arrived in New Albany so now we decided that we're just going to wing it. I pulled out my phone and texted Miranda to tell us where she's at "So where is Miranda?" Sapphire asked looking around the town "I'm texting her now to find that out" I replied taking a left turn into a parking lot. We sat there for a few minutes in silence until Sapphire spoke "We're we supposed to be also keeping an eye on the Weapon and Meister?" I nodded "Yes but that was if I couldn't find the 'Witch' but since we did we don't have to do that anymore" I replied and went back into a silent wait until my phone went off, I looked at my phone and saw that it was a message from Miranda _"I just saw you pull into a parking lot, I'm across the street and be careful, they'll be waiting"_ I looked at the message with a questionably look 'Who's waiting' I thought but shrugged it off.

"She says she across the street but we have to be careful because someone might be watching us" they both nodded and got out of the car. I looked around to see if I could see Miranda until I saw a hand waving from across the street, it was Miranda "There she is" I pointed out walking over to where she is. As we walked I noticed something strange but Sapphire beat me to the punch "Something isn't right about this place" I slowly nodded taking in the sight of the abandon town "I don't like it, Ruby, Sapphire, weapon forms" I ordered "Right" they spoke in unison.

A bright light surrounded them as they both jumped up into the air as their bodies started to change shape of two katanas, they landed into each hand and when the bright light disappeared it show two beautiful katanas with their names engraved along the blades as their handles are ruby red and sapphire blue and sheaths were forming onto the side of my pants for where I can place them so I don't have to hold them all the time "Your forms will keep you safe and so I could be ready to fight if I have to" I spoke as I placed them into their sheaths _"Smart idea Draco"_ I heard Sapphire spoke from within her sheath.

I walked across the street and saw Miranda standing on the other side but then I saw her expression change, I quickly took out Sapphire and turned around to end up blocking a hammer that was aiming for my head. I held Sapphire there while I pulled out Ruby from her sheath and slashed him across the stomach causing him to start to bleed and drops him weapon clenching his stomach trying to stop the bleeding, I pointed Ruby at him and spoke "Why did you attack me and where is everyone?" he looked up but when he was about to say something he went completely still and drop onto his side while his weapon disintegrated into dust "That's strange but at least we know we're in the right place" I said as I sheathed the both of them back and continued to walk towards Miranda.

"So, did you find the location of the 'Witch'?" I asked crossing my arms "Yes but it's a mile to walk there but that's the only way since a car won't get you there from here on" she replied, I nodded "Well, ladies first" I insisted gesturing for her to take the lead "Thank you my good sir" she took the lead and I shook my head.

As I followed Miranda to the 'Witch's' location I noticed that no one else has shown up to try to attack us _"Something's not right"_ Sapphire spoke up "You're right" I agreed looking around at the empty town "Where is everyone?" I asked Miranda "They're here, they're just hiding and waiting" my only reply was a 'hmmm' sound.

We finally arrived at the location of the 'Witch' which was an abandoned retirement home that isn't used anymore _"This is kind of creepy"_ Ruby finally spoke with a nervous tone "I agree" I noticed that Miranda has stopped "Why did you stop?" I asked, she turned around and walked in the opposite direction "I was only showing you the way, I wasn't going to help you through all of it" I looked at her displeased "Fine" I turned away and walked into the home slowly opening the door.

When I entered the home I saw that it was still intact and still had everything in it but a few things were on the floor, mostly pictures "I guess we'll just look around till we find the 'Witch'" I said as I started to wall down the halls of the home. I searched through the first floor rooms and only found them mostly empty only with a few beds and TV's, I just shook my head 'This place is really dull, I wouldn't even want to live in here if it was the last place on earth' I thought as I started walking upstairs.

I reached the second floor and saw that it had the same layout of the first but the one room at the end of the hall on the right was giving off a slight light _"Could that be the 'Witch'?"_ Sapphire asked

"Maybe but I guess we'll find out" I said unsheathing both Ruby and Sapphire so I would be ready to fight if needed. I slowly walked down the hall keeping the sound of my footprints to a minimum. When we got closer to the room I could start to hear a voice within the room and what sounds like chanting or something like that. I slowly approach the door and slightly opened it to reveal the 'Witch' I've been looking for but before I could take action I saw a light shining from behind me.

I quickly turned around and saw that it was the Meister and the Weapon that the 'Witch' had made "Well, well, well, it looks like we have some company" Nick said holding what seems like to be a glaive "So you guys are here too" I shot them a glare holding onto my Weapons tight while I got into a fighting stance "Yep, we're here to help out keeping people out while the 'Witch' works on her project" after he said that he got into his fighting stance.

We stood there staring each other down for a good five minutes until Nick was the first to strike with a downwards slash and I blocked it with an upward slash with Sapphire. I slashed Ruby sideways hoping to hit his side but he blocked her with the bottom of his Weapon 'He's good but how good is he' I thought as I closed my eyes and quietly said "Soul Resonance" both Sapphire and Ruby started to glow blue and red. Ruby's blade turned into a molted red color with extreme heat coming off of her while Sapphire turned into an ice like with extreme cold coming off of her.

Since our Weapons were still connected the other Meister's Weapon started to scream in agony. Nick jumped back away from me "What the hell was that!?" he exclaimed looking at me with a glare full of hatred "Well, I guess you could say this is their second form" I said with a smirk. I looked at his Weapon and saw that his Weapon was bleeding from where he and Ruby connected "She didn't say that there was a Meister that had Weapons that could do that!" she yelled getting mad "Well that's because these two are somewhat rare to have since they can have elements as a second form and can cause more damage than a different Weapon" I replied shrugging it off like it's no big deal.

Nick let out a growl and got into a different fighting stance but you can tell that his frustrated "What's wrong Nick, don't you have a trick up your sleeve?" I taunted, his gripe became tighter and charged at me with the Weapon aiming right for my stomach, I slashed upwards to block it but when I blocked the first attack he swings the bottom of it upwards and hits me across the face which knocked me back against the door then he jumped towards me grabbing onto my stomach to force me through the door and landed on the floor with the floor standing over us.

I pushed him off of me and got to my feet, I saw the Meister, Weapon and 'Witch' standing next to each other with a smirk on their faces. I looked at them confused until I looked down and saw I was standing over a type of platform, I quickly looked up to see that the 'Witch' was holding onto a lever. I tried to get off the platform but I was too late, the 'Witch' pulled the lever and a bright light surrounded me and I started to feel tingly and really light headed and the last thing I heard was Nick saying "Have fun on the other side" then everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

**(Chapter Five)**

 **(Unknown Location)**

I slowly woke up to feel something warm was covering me. I slowly sat up, rubbed the sleepy out of my eyes then looked around to see that I was in a small room that wasn't my own 'Where am I' I thought feeling like I was missing something but quickly realized that it was "Sapphire, Ruby…" I whispered knowing what I was missing.

I slowly got out of the bed and slowly crept to the door and opened it trying to not make a noise. I heard a few voices coming from the living room I suppose but when I tried to listen in on the conversation I noticed that Sapphire's voice was amongst the voices. I slowly crept around the corner to see Sapphire and Ruby talking to two people that I've never seen before.

Taking a step forward to get a better look but instead of quietly doing that the floor creaked causing everyone to turn to see me standing here. Sapphire quickly stood up and ran over towards me pulling me into a hug "Draco!" she exclaimed with glee "Glad to see you're awake" said the girl with the twin tails "Yea, we thought you weren't going to make it there for a sec and that wouldn't have been cool" spoke the silver haired boy. Sapphire pulled away from the hug sensing my confusion "This is Soul and Maka" she gestured to the two-people sitting on the couch "Uh… Hey, um would anyone mind telling me where we're at?" I asked not sure on what to make of the situation.

"Yes but you might want to sit down for it" I looked at Sapphire confused but did as told. I walked over to the couch Ruby was sitting on and waited till Sapphire sat down to start explaining "To start off we're at a place called Death City and this (gestures to the house) is their home (gesturing to the two sitting in front of us) and for how we got here I can't really tell you since I don't know how we got here but from what I've heard from these two they found us laying in the desert and they decided to bring us here" I nodded slowly understanding the situation a little bit more.

After a few minutes of silence I let out a cough to break the silence "Well, thank you for saving us from dying out there but I think it's time we should get back home" I felt a hand grab me and saw that it was Sapphire "That's another thing I wanted to talk to you about but I didn't know how to explain it" I looked at her with a raised eyebrow "We're not actually in our world, it's an alternative world like ours but not completely" I looked at her in disbelief and sat back into the couch trying to make of what I just heard 'Not in our own world' I thought.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath "Ok, so what should we do then?" I asked no one "Well you could stay here in Death City and go to the academy with us if you want" Maka suggested "What do you mean academy?" I asked confused "You are the meister of these two right?" I nodded "Well that's what our academy is for, training new meisters and weapons of all types" I let out a 'hmmm' sound "I guess we can give the academy a shot" Maka and Soul looked at us with a smile.

Maka was the first to stand up "Then let's go show you guys around" she said with a smile. The rest of us stood up and followed behind her.

 **(Death City)**

We left the comfort of their home and out on the streets of Death City "Wow" Sapphire, Ruby and I all said in unison "This place is massive" I said looking around taking in the view of the city "No kidding" Sapphire whispered only ear shot of me "Are you guys ready to see the academy?" Maka asked. We nodded, she smiled and took the lead to lead us to the academy.

We walked through the streets of Death City taking in all the sites but then I started to noticed that people were looking at us with curious eyes "Why are they looking at us like that?" I asked looking back at the people who were staring at us "Oh, that's usually a normal reaction when they see new people in the city" I slowly nodded to Maka's response.

The rest of the walk-through Death City was quiet but that was until we came to a stop to a large set of stairs leading to a massive building that had two massive candles at the front and had like a skull as the entrance "Holy crap, that building is huge" I said in amazement "Yes, it is, this is what started the academy and the city that was built around it" Maka explained. We started our climb up the large set of stairs.

When we finally reached the tops, I tried to catch my breath from walking so much "Oh my god, that was a long climb" I placed my hands on my knees taking in a deep breath then recomposed myself "You'll need to get used to that" I heard Maka say "Yea I know"

I took one last deep breath and looked over out over the city 'That's one amazing sight' I thought turning back around seeing that everyone was walking through the entrance. I bolted into a sprint to catch up with them.

 **(Inside The Academy)**

Entering the academy took me by surprise "It's even big inside" I said in amazement. Maka and Soul looked at us with smiles "You guys get easily distracted" Maka laughed. I was about to say something but someone cut me off "Hey Soul, Maka, what are you guys up to?" they turned around and saw a kid that wore all black with white fabric strips all over his outfit. His hair was black but only has three white lines on one side of his head.

Also, there were two girls walking beside him one on each side. They were the same clothes but didn't look anything like each other. One was shorter than the other and the taller one has longer hair while the other has short hair.

"Oh hey Kid, we were just showing the new guys around" he looked passed them and at us "Oh, hey there my name is… Oh my god!" he exclaimed running up to us looking at Sapphire and Ruby "They are both identical in every way!" he started to freak me out "The same height, same waist size, same bust size, same hair…." The look on his face turned into a questionable one "Wait… there is a little bit of hair that are different colors" I slowly nodded "Yessss… that's because they were born like that, it's genetically" I said as I watched him pull the strand of hair to examine it "Um… can you please stop" Sapphire nervously asked taking a step back "I guess I could just dye their hair to make it match and then they'll be symmetrical" he said and I just looked at him strangely.

I was about to say something but stopped when I saw the tall twin push him away "Sorry for his strange behavior, he's a little bit of OCD" I slowly nodded understanding that very well. The tall twin pushed him passed us towards the exit waving goodbye as they left "That guy is strange" Sapphire commented. I nodded "Yea he was"

"Don't worry about Kid, you'll get use to his behavior in due time" Maka said making her way down the hall with Soul walking behind her. As we walked through the academy Maka would have us stop by classes and rooms and explained what they were. She even showed us a new room they were building. It was going to be a training room for those who would want to train against others "We might have to give this room a try when it's finished" I said as I looked at Sapphire. She nodded with a smile "Sounds like a plan"

"Actually, this room is useable it's just stull having some touching up to be finished" Maka explained "Then I guess we'll have to train with each other sometime" I spoke with a smile. Soul also had a smile "Now that would be cool" he said as we fist bumped "We could train now if you guys want" Maka smiled. I looked at Ruby and Sapphire, they nodded. "Let's train then" I spoke turning my attention back to Maka "Now we just need…." She was cut off by another voice "I can be the overseer of this match" a guy in a white lab coat that had a design of stitches all over and a screw going through his head.

"Thank you Professor Stein" Maka thanked the strange looking man "Don't mention it, it's not every day you get to see someone new in action, especially someone with a soul like his" I looked at him confused but didn't bother to ask as Sapphire, Ruby and I went to one side of the room while Maka and Soul went to the other.

"The rules are simple, the one to first draw blood wins" Professor Stein explained. He looked over at me "You ready?" I nodded looking at both Ruby and Sapphire which both nodded knowing what I want them to do. A bright light consumed them changing their shape into their weapon forms and landed into my hands. The professor looks over at Maka and Soul which nodded as well. Soul jumped up letting the light consume him and his form changed into one I haven't seen yet. His weapon form was a scythe, it was black and red on the blade while the connector, connecting the blade to the handle had what looked like an eye. He landed perfectly in her hands spinning around her wrists.

"Nice entrance Soul" I mocked playfully "Not bad yourself" Maka mocked in return with a smile. We got into our fight positions and waited till the professor said to start "Ready" I tightened my grip on the hilts of my weapons "Set" she did the same "Fight!" we both charged at each other at full speed clashing our weapons together. I was the one mostly attacking while she was blocking my attacks but I know I'm making some progress since I'm slightly pushing her back.

I picked up my attacking speed to wear she's barely having time to block. She quickly jumped back to make some distance between us but I wasn't going to let that happen. That was until she started attacking back catching me slightly off guard. Our weapons clashed again but this time to where we're only a few inches away "You're not too bad" I spoke trying to push her back "Same goes for you" she said through deep breaths.

She jumped back making some distance as did I "I think it's about time we ended this don't you think?" I asked causing Maka to look at me with confusion. I took a deep breath and quietly said "Soul Resonance" Sapphire and Ruby was engulfed with light again but one light was blue while the other was red. After the light faded Sapphire's blade turned to pure ice while Ruby's turned into molted rock. Maka was taken back by the new forms that they took "Now let's see if you can block this" I said with a smile.

I charged with my weapons low one ready for an upwards slash while the other was going for a sideways slash. Maka Held out Soul to block my upwards slash but when Sapphire made contacted with Soul his blade started to rapidly freeze over "What the!" I heard Maka yell. I was about to swing Ruby but heard the professor yell "Stop!" we stopped where we were standing. The professor walked over to Maka to probably check up on Soul but then he looks at us "What did you do to him?" he asked "It's her ability, she can freeze over any kind of weapon forcing them out of their weapon form and for Ruby here…. I think you can already guess what her ability is" and just on cue Soul came out of his weapon form with his arms around him trying to keep him warm "That was not cool" he said shaking from being cold. Everyone except for Ruby, Sapphire and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Sorry for not telling you guys earlier but I knew Draco would've wanted to keep it a secret until he got to show it off" Sapphire apologized not even realizing that they came out of their weapon forms "It's cool, that was a pretty cool match" Soul said holding out a hand. I took it and we shook on it "Yea it was, you were a better opponent then those I've fought before I came here" I complemented "Maybe we can train again some other time?" Maka suggested, I nodded with a smile "Yea, we should"

"So, Maka, would you like to introduce me to your new friends?" the professor asked, she nodded "Yes, sorry, this here (Gesturing to Sapphire, Ruby and I) is Draco, Sapphire and Ruby, we found them in the desert" he looked at us confused "Why were you in the desert?" I shrugged and Maka continued to speak "We found them passed out and from they said they're not from this world" the professor looked at us with interested "Not from this world huh?" he questioned, I jumped in "Yea, we were on a mission to find a witch but when we confronted her she pulled some leaver and the next thing I know I woke up in their house" gesturing to Soul and Maka "Hmmm, but from what I've seen from you three, not a lot is different between our worlds" I realized that he was right.

I was about to say something but heard the bell ring "I guess we'll have to show you guys around some other time, class is about to start" Maka said walking passed me "Should we head back to your house then?" gesturing to Ruby, Sapphire and I. Maka shook her head but Stein was the one to say "You guys will be coming to my class for the day then tomorrow you all will be enrolled to our school" I let out a sigh slowly nodding.

"Don't be so down and let's go" Sapphire smiled.

We followed Stein, Maka and Soul to their class room and saw a whole lot of people staring at us 'This is one reason I don't like school' they continued to watch us until we were in the front of the class. Maka and Soul climbed the steps to the top while Sapphire, Ruby and I were still standing at the front of the class.

"Ok everyone, I would like to introduce three new additions to our class" he gestured to the three of us "Would you like to introduce yourselves" I was the first to step up "Hello, my name is Draco Ryder and these two are my weapons, Sapphire and Ruby" Ruby and Sapphire stepped up bowing their heads. The class broke out into small chattering and murmurs.

"Is that all?" I looked at Stein and nodded "Then go take your seat, you can seat next to Crona" I nodded and made our way up the steps to the row where this Crona person was sitting which was the same row as Maka and Soul sat at. We made our way down the row and sat down with Sapphire sitting next to Crona then me, Ruby sat on the other side of me and the end of the row. I looked down the row and saw Soul, Maka Death the kid with his two weapons and Crona.

"It seems like we'll be sitting with each other from now on" I heard Maka speak looking in our direction "Yea, it seems like we will" I spoke looking right back at her but ended up feeling someone pinching my cheeks. It was Sapphire looking away with a mad look "Ow, ow, ow can you please let go of my cheek please?" I asked trying not to speak to loudly.

She let go of my cheek and huffed. I rubbed my cheek and looked back to the front of the class.

It was quite from there on and everyone, including me was exactly enjoying class since it was different from the classes I did but as I was thinking about my old home my family popped into my head 'I wonder how they're doing' I thought looking down at my hands.

After class ended Sapphire, Ruby and I stood up and made our way down the steps but was stopped when a spiky blue haired guy stopped us "So you're new here, names Black Star, I'm a big deal around here" he held out his hand. I took it and said "Well, it's nice to meet you Black Star, names Draco" we shook hands "Nice to meet you Draco, I heard that you beat Maka in a match and I wanted to know if you would want to have a match with me sometime" I nodded "Sure, whenever you want just holler" he started laughing "Sweet and don't get embarrassed if you lose, I'm the best at this school after all" my good mood just went south.

I let go of his hand and slowly walked passed him but said in a very quiet tone "There will always be someone better then you" after that Sapphire, Ruby and I made our way out of the class going down the hall heading for the exit "Draco!" I heard someone yell. I turned around and saw that it was Maka.

"Don't listen to that guy Draco, he just has a big head ever since well forever and it's just gotten bigger after we defeated a Kishin a few months ago," I looked at her with a raised eyebrow "Strange, we defeated a Kishin a few months ago, as well, precisely four months ago," she looked taken aback "Wait, you took a Kishin on all by yourselves?" she asked. I nodded.

"Are you really that strong?" I shrugged my shoulders "I can't say for sure since he wasn't that powerful to begin with so I guess you could say I defeated a weak Kishin so it's not really a big deal"

"Still a Kishin is a Kishin weak or strong, it's still impressive that you took one on all by yourselves"

I looked away for a second turning to Sapphire and Ruby which who were waiting at the top of the steps "Well, I had some good partners standing by me" I looked back at Maka and noticed that Soul and Death the Kid are heading in our direction "Hey Maka, Draco, what are you guys up to?" Kid asked

"Oh, hey Kid, Soul, I was just telling Draco here not to listen to Black Star" Maka greeted with a smile

"He's a good guy but he can be a hand full sometimes so don't let him get to you" Soul spoke but slowly looked passed me with wide eyes then his nose started to bleed. I looked behind me and in the direction, he was looking and saw that he was looking at Sapphire and Ruby… "Ruby!? Would you not do that in public!" Ruby was squeezing Sapphire's boobs.

Ruby started laughing letting go of Sapphire "Sorry, couldn't resist" she smiled. I slapped my forehead "Those two are um… something…" Kid mumbled looking away "Tell me about it, they can be a handful sometimes but that's what makes my life so much more interesting"


End file.
